


Abstinent

by tetramerous (killewich)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Body Worship, Jhin being Jhin, M/M, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/tetramerous
Summary: Before things get rash, we should run. But one of us is dead, and one of us has no legs.





	Abstinent

Hands are curious little things as they scrawl across uncharted unknowns, sensitive pads lapping at bare flesh beneath them. Up, up, up from wrists, gliding along forearms to biceps, soon hitting their mark at shoulders... and the sniper was quite the marksman. He sighs softly under his breath at the feeling of muscle so impressively built once on target, palms flat to taste the entirety of the surface. Thumbs roll towards collar bones, while the other fingers focus on climbing up the impressive knots and dips of pure power, skittering down to the backsides.

The artist could carve any material and it would never be as monumental as these before him.

It's a shame his tongue cannot traverse the same paths as fingerprints have, but he's content knowing the flavor would be simply divine. He'd begun holding his lungs captive, as if they would steal this moment away from him. It's much too precious to allow such a thing as breathing to interrupt. His jaw slackens just the slightest, untamed hunger nipping at the back of his skull. His palate begs for the flavor, hands falling from their perches low on the opposite's back. He's left salivating as the guardian brushes him off, only scraps of what he'd tasted before left on his fingertips. It doesn't take long before he's starved, lungs giving way in a devastated gush.

Perhaps he wasn't content, perhaps he was quite hungry.

No hand is there to feed him, so one could not blame the snap. It's in the form that only an assassin could be proud of, gun pulled and cocked at point blank. The trigger is teased, just as he has been. His face twists into something of utter pleasure, and it's as if he's snagged from his trance.

Ah, these were not shoulders of pleasure.

They are the weight, the burden of Demancia. The actor coos, finger rubbing the release. "Dearest Atlas, may I take a load off your shoulders?" His answer is a resounding scream as bullet eats through his craving, and his stomach is full as his fourth shot is unloaded. The once great and mighty pools at his feet, cradling the injury. His foot bears down on injured shoulder, a sound crawling its way out behind grit teeth. His own are licked, and it's as if with his precious Whisper he devours what he sought out so badly.

Khada Jhin is a gluttonous marksmen, and he's had his last meal.

**Author's Note:**

> me: *writes for dead or quiet fandoms only*
> 
> this is a fever dream of my infamous "drabble in my phone memo app" loosely based on a roleplay my boyfriend and i are doing. tl;dr garen is trying to catch jhin bcos he doesn't want him to get into demancia... and jhin thinks it's an admirer of his art. garen gets too close, and we see how that ends up in his promotional teasers lmfao.
> 
> inspiration is lovingly drained from richard siken's poetry, and i stg jhin's lines were based on his work. i've been spacing out reading his works because i don't want to run out... crush is my bible and #Goals for writing tbh. the summary here is my crack at his writing style... it's just so fun.
> 
> hope yall enjoy :3c


End file.
